Element Wind
by Keiko Ookami
Summary: Kagome walked down the durt road toward the village to meet up with everyone else. She smiled at the thought of the full lunch, perpared by herself, in her backpack.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Hey hope you like this new story I'm starting...still i've not finished my other one cause i don't know where I'm going to do with them all. If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Well enjoy!

Chapter One

Kagome walked down the durt road toward the village to meet up with everyone else. She smiled at the thought of the full lunch, perpared by herself, in her backpack.

_"Don't forget my Ramen, Wench!"_ Inuyasha had said before she left for her next big test.

She had made sure that there was plenty of Ramen. She walked a few more steps then paused as the bushes next to her started to shake. 'Oh no' she thought as she didn't have her arrows with her to defend herself.

The bushes shook till a demon emurged landing on the ground hard. Kagome walked up to it, noticing that it had many wounds over her body. She bent down and tryed to touch the demons shoulder, when it grabbed her wrist and a half growled, half growned.

Kagome screamed when it grabbed her wrist and in a flash Inuyasha was at Kagomes side kicking the demon swiftly in the stomach.

"Don't you dare touch Kagome!" he yelled about to kick the demon again when Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm.

"No!" she said.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled looking at Kagome, "This demon tryed to kill you and you want me to SPARE IT!"

"It never touched me. I touched it. We should help." Kagome said smiling weakly, knowing that she's going to get it later for touching a bloody demon.

"Feh, all right lets take it to the village." he said stooping down and picking up the demon reveiling a wolf demon. 'Oh great another wolf demon. Just what I need.' he thought as Kagome climbed on his back and he ran off to the villlage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two hope you enjoy! **

Chapter Two

"Kaede, KAEDE?" Kagome yelled running into the hut while Inuyasha gentally placed the wounded wolf demon on the bed.

"What is it child?" Kaede asked turning toward Kagome.

"Kagome wanted to play hero and help this wolf demon." Inuyasha said with descust.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said turning toward the demon. "Can you help her?"

"Ey child I'll cure this one here. I must need Sango's help, would you go and fetch her?" Kaede asked dipping a piece of cloth in the water and dabbing the demons forehead.

"Of course Kaede." Kagome said running to find Sango.

Inuyasha growled recovering from the "Sit" Kagome had said to him. He went to a corner and sat down like he normally did when Kagome gets a half-minded good deed in her brain. Closing his eyes he waited.

Kagome sat by the demons bedside, looking, watching over her. She removed the cloth and replaced it with a new one. 'Look at you your all beat up' she looked down at a odd shaped Tattoo on the demons arm. 'Whats this?' she placed a finger on the tattoo, and in return got a low pitched growl. She removed her finger in a instint and backed away.

The wolf demon opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the lit hut. Her nose twitched as she looked around the room, landing on a very straight Kagome. Her eyes widened as she jumped up and back into a corner scared as can be.

"Shhh...It's alright I won't hurt you." said Kagome trying to calm her down. The wolf winced in pain and Kagome could see that she had reopened one of her wounds. Kagome inched closer to the demon.

Tears were starting to form in the wolfs eyes, and Kagome stopped in awe. 'What did I do? did I hurt her in anyway? OH kagome you must have scared her.' She stopped and sat down right where she was. "Please trust me I won't hurt you. I was one of the ones who saved you." She closed her eyes and held out her hand.

The demon looked at her watching to see if it was some sort of trick, but soon she could smell the scent of fear. She looked at the young girls hand start to shake. She inched closer inch by inch till she was a couple feet away. She smelt the girls hand and the fear spiked alittle, she looked up and then back at the hand and licked it.

Kagome eyes popped open when she felt a small lick on her hand. She looked down to see the demon slowly lay her head on Kagomes lap and go back to sleep. 'Oh good I guess she trust me. Thank god.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3...hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Inuyasha walked into the hut to see the wolf demon asleep on Kagome's lap. Hey that's my spot. he thought. since when did it become my spot? Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. He sat down next to Kagome and said, "So is it going to live?"

"Hai, but she might need to stay resting for a while." Kagome said moving the wolfs blueish black hair out of her face.

"Fuh knowing a wolf demon you'll never know what it's really ganna do." Inuyasha stared down at it, and then looked over at Kagome as she shivered. "It's getting late you should go to bed."

"I'm fine. I want to stay with her for a little while longer." Kagome said.

Inuyasha got up. "Alright but not to late!" he was about to leave but saw her shiver again.

"Okay Inuyasha I won't." Kagome said aware that she was shivering. Kagome looked back down at the wolf demon and suddenly she felt warmer. She looked up to see Inuyasha's red shirt draped around her shoulders and Inuyasha no where to befound. _Thank you, Inuyasha__

* * *

_

Inuyasha came back into the hut, to see Kagome wrapped up in his shirt. But instead of the wolf laying on her lap. She was sitting up looking deeply at Kagome. Inuyasha crossed the room once he saw the wolf brush Kagomes hair out of her face. He let out a growl and the wolf jumped. "Get away from Kagome!" he growled softly, as to not wake Kagome.

She panaked and stood in front of Kagome. Inuyasha could smell her fear, fear for herself but more fear for Kagome. He growled again but stood still. "Look I'm not going to hurt Kagome OR you. So you can get away from her."

Suddenly the wolf slumped down landing in front of Kagome. Tears were slipping from her blue eyes. Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head and he watched the demon cry. _What did I do? did I say something!_ he thought holding up his hands. "Woah...wait...Don't cry."

The demon still cryed. Kagome started to stir and opened her eyes to see the demon crying as Inuyasha tryed to calm her down. "Inuyaha what did you do?" kagome cryed pulling his shirt off.

"Nothing! The wolf just started to cry!" Inuyasha said trying to defend himself.

The demon looked at Kagome, throwing herself in her arms and crying into her body. Kagome hugged the demon, and glared at Inuyasha. _WHAT DID YOU DO?_ she mentally cryed. "Sit." she muttered as Inuyasha slammed into the floor.

Muttering Inuyasha got up off the ground and left the hut saying, "I didn't do anything. And she just ups and sits me like that. What kind of person does she think I am."

Kagome looked downat the wolf, to see blue eyes looking back at her. "Umm...you feeling better?" she asked.

The wolf nodded and moved away sitting against a wall.

_I wonder if I could get her to talk. Or at least say her name_ Kagome thought. "So, um, whats your name?" giving a friendly smile.

The demon looked down at the ground. Her body started to shake.

"Shhh it's okay you don't have to tell me just yet." Kagome paniked.

She lifted her head and looked at Kagome. Her bottom lip quivered as she tryed to open her mouth.

"It's okay it's okay...you don't have to try right now. I can wait." Kagome said putting a hand on the wolfs cheek. **(AN: Yes I know it sounds creepy but trust me it's not sexual it's just a friendly kind of thing.)**

"My name is Keiko." the wolfsaid softlylaying back down on Kagomes lap. "And..and...I owe you my life." Keiko finished saying before drifting into a deep sleep.

**SO? is it good? does it need work? did anything not make sense? and yes i know there are some misspellings...SO DON'T REMIND ME SARAH! can't wait to hear from you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Keiko awoke, looking around the room but no one was there. She tryed to sense Kagome but she wasn't near.

"She went to go get you fresh water."

Keiko tensed and looked over at Inuyasha sitting in the corner. Her eyes drooped, to show that she understood.

Hmmm...Why won't she talk. Inuyasha folded his arms and thought about this. Keiko sniffed the air and her stomach growled. "Fuh, sounds like your hungry."

Keiko looked at him.

"Well that's understandable. You've not eaten in about 3 days now." he said grabbing an apple, and rolled it across the floor and let it end next to her.

She looked at the apple but didn't touch it.

"Eat it!" Inuyasha said, "Kagome will be mad at me if you don't eat. SO EAT!"

Keiko flinched and curled up into a little ball.

"Inuyasha what did you do this time!" Kagome asked walking back into the hut.

Keiko heard Kagomes voice and jumped her in a tight hug, which made her drop the pale of water and water spilled on the floor. "Woah?" was all Kagome said as she propped her self up on her hands and looked at the demon around her waist.

At that moment, Kaede, Sango, and Miroku, walked in to the scene before them. Kagome gentally pulled at the wolf demons grip, and soon got free. Keiko sat down on the ground looking at all the new people that had come into the hut. She narrowed her eyes and let a low growl out in the depths of her throat.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said smacking the demons head, which snapped her out of it. "Stop growling at our friends!"

Keiko sulked away and ended behind Kagome. Sango looked at the wolf and then at Kagome who was looking at Keiko as well.

"uh...Kagome whats going on?" Sango asked taking a step toward Kagome. Keiko ears twitched and watched each and every step Sango made.

"I'm not sure I think she just trust me." Kagome said. She took Keiko's hand and pulled her out from behind her. "Now Keiko this is Sango, Kaede, and Miroku. Guys this is Keiko."

Keiko looked at everyone, then walked over to them. Taking Kaede's hand she smelt it, took a moment to regester and she smiled at her. She did the same with Sangos hand too. But when she got to Miroku she wrinkled up her nose in discust and smacked him hard on the face.

Kagome laughed as Sango muttered, "Pervert." Keiko returned to Kagomes side and sat down.

"Umm...okay, that was odd." Miroku said sitting up and rubbing his cheek.

"Um. I think it's her way of saying hello and that she trust you." Kagome said looking at the demon next to her. Looks like Keiko only trust women. Kagome thought.

Keiko's ears twitched and she looked at Kagome.

Kagome continuted, "That's all I got out of her. She seems to not want to talk."

"Really...why do you think that child?" Kaede said looking that wolf.

"I'm not sure." she responded looking at Keiko who was now exploring the rest of the hut. She ended up at Kagomes huge yellow bag. Slicing open the top she peared into the bag.

Inuyasha watched the wolf. Somethings not right here, she seems to be alittle kid, but on the out side... he trailed off his thought when he saw Keiko pull out a box of ramen. "HEY THATS MY RAMEN! YOU FILTHY WOLF GET AWAY FROM IT!" Inuyasha yelled which startled everyone not just Keiko. Keiko started to run still ramen in hand and Inuyasha chased her out of the hut and a little bit through the village, when Kagome sighed and muttered. "Sit."

Keiko watched as Inuyasha and Kagome got into a yelling match. Inuyasha looked up and saw keiko still clutching his ramen. keiko looked down at the ramen and then back at Inuyasha, then back to the ramen. She smiled and stuck out her tounge at Inuyasha, which made him more pissed, and which in return made Kagome 'Sit' him five more times.

Kagome looked up to hear a sound she not heard before. Turning her head she saw Keiko laughing. Kagome smiled and laughed a little too.

Keiko stopped laughing and could feel that someone was coming closer to the village. She turned around and looked at the forest of Inuyasha. She waited a few more minutes and was about to go back to Kagome when she saw a man emerge from the forest.

Kagome looked over at Keiko who seemed to be staring at something in the forest. The next thing she knew Keiko was on the ground, in a ball, shaking frighten. "keiko whats wrong?" Kagome said running over to her. Looking up she saw no one there.

**tell me what you think...hope you enjoy...tell me tell me tell me**


End file.
